


Mine

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealous!Levi, M/M, Not as bad as the last one, Pretty much vanilla, Smut, Though with a daddy kink, Top!Levi, Yaoi, bottom!Eren, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: Levi is super rich and loves to show it off in front of his younger lover, Eren, who is a college student. One say, he waits, for a rather long time, For Eren to get out of class. After waiting for a long time, he gets jealous when he sees someone walking and laughing and flirting with HIS EREN.That is not a good thing. No one is allowed to have the boy, but Levi.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here we go again. This is the second smut that I've ever written in my life. I think it's worse than the first one, but you amazing guys can decide. By the way, since I'm new here, can anyone tell me what 'hits' mean on AO3? Thank you :)

Where was Eren? 

That was the only thought that was going through his head as he leaned against his sleek, clean, black Lamborghini Aventador.

He licked his dry lips and raised his left wrist to check the time on his Rolex Oyster Prepetual Submariner watch. Yes, he had a lot of money, and when it came to his young lover, he loved to show it off.

He refrained from sighing when he realised that the brat was well over half an hour late. What was taking him so long? Was he still in college? Did he forget about their arranged meeting? What the hell was going on?

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He felt a bit of worry for his young lover, but also anger for the possibility that he was stood up by said young lover.

Where was Eren?

He shook his head and absentmindedly looked at his watch once more. It felt that time was passing him by really, really, slowly. Barely even five minutes had passed since he had last looked at his expensive watch.

This time, he let himself sigh in aggravation. Seriously, what the hell was keeping his brat? Is he with another person right now?

That thought had a spike of nasty, bitter jealousy flooding through his veins. He almost let out a possessive growl, but he managed to contain himself. It was probably a stupid assumption. Maybe the brat was just in detention or something. Yeah, that could be it.

At last, after a few more minutes of not so patiently waiting for his Eren, he saw the young brunette walk out of the campus with a tall blonde male around the boy's age. 

Instead of feeling any sense of relief, however, the jealousy from earlier bubbled up to the surface when he saw that the two young men were laughing happily at something that the blonde had said. 

“There's seriously no way that you had managed that, Reiner!” His lovers, sweet and innocent voice said and filled his ears like the muses of olympus singing their beautiful hymns.

But again, he felt jealous because that voice was not directed at him. Rather, Eren was showing his happiness at another man. It made him feel so… So jealous. It almost scared him because this was the first time that he felt so strongly for another person, let alone a boy who was so much younger than himself.

He balled his fists and crossed his arms, holding himself back from doing something stupid. Like walking up to that blonde oaf and punching him in the face for so much as looking at his Eren. He, once again, almost let out an animalistic growl.

He silently watched as the two boys talked for a couple of minutes more before they said goodbye and did something that he did not like at all.

They hugged each other. Well, it was more like the blonde oaf had engulfed his Eren into a tight embrace while his Eren just awkwardly tapped the other on the back. But that's not the point at all! What he was concerned about, was the fact that someone was touching his Eren in such a fucking intimate way!

This time, he let himself growl softly and he quickly walked up to the pair. He stopped just behind the blonde boy and tapped him on his broad shoulder.

He smirked sadistically at the way the blonde oaf had jumped and gasped at the unexpected touch. And he glared daggers at the blonde, still smirking, when said oaf turned around to glare at him. He had to physically restrain himself when the blonde tried to hide the fact that he was keeping himself from cowering under the intensity of the glare.

“W-Who are you…?” The blonde oaf asked weakly and attempted to straighten himself to appear much more threatening and intimidating than the shorter man, but it proved to be useless as he had taken only a single step forward before the weak mask had crumbled off the oaf’s face and contorted into an expression of pure fear. 

At that moment, before he could do much as utter a single syllable, his beautiful young lover had stepped away from the big blonde oaf and had gasped in surprise. 

“Levi?” The boy stared at him with a slightly gaping expression. Oh how he so wanted to pull the brunette closer and claim those oh so soft lips in a bruising kiss. But that could wait, for now, he needed to deal with the idiot that dared to try and flirt with his Eren.

“Eren? You know this man?” The blonde asked his Eren incredulously, as if he couldn't believe it and frowned in a pitiful manner.

He had to bite back a victorious smirk when Eren came bounding towards him with a happy chirp. “Of course I do! I've known Levi for a while now!” Eren exclaimed innocently and gave Levi a tight hug before facing the dumbfounded blonde, a defeated expression on the blonde’s face.

At that, Levi had to chuckle. Though he made it sound as normal as he possibly could, which was quite difficult if he may say so himself.

Without even thinking much of it, he wrapped a possessive arm around the beautiful boy’s waist and pulled the boy closer to his chest. A small gasp of surprise left the boy’s pretty pink lips, but he didn't pay it any mind. 

“As a matter of fact, Reiner was it? Eren happens to be my boyfriend.” He didn't speak particularly loudly, but his words rang loud and clear in the blonde’s head, and Levi knew this as he saw the other's expression contort again into one of defeat.

He let Eren go for a moment and walked closer to the blonde. He stopped short of the taller boy and suddenly reached out, gripping the blonde’s collar tightly and pulled him down. “If I ever here or see that you've talked to my Eren again,” He whispered venomously, and with promise, into the blonde’s ear, making said boy shudder in fear. 

“I will end you.” 

He shoved the boy away and turned to face his beloved Eren, who had a confused look on his face as he saw the taller blonde boy quickly walk away with his shoulders sagging.

“What just happened?” Eren cutely asked in mild confusion, not having heard anything that Levi had whispered into the other's ears.

Levi felt his face fall into a neutral expression as he walked closer to Eren, and grabbed him by his arm, pulling him towards his sports car. Now that that was done, there were plenty of things that he needed to discuss with his Eren.

***

The car ride was as silent as an empty room. Eren had tried to ask what was wrong with Levi, but as per the norm, Levi chose to remain quiet as he drove the both of them to his luxurious condo in the upper-class part of the city.

Once he parked the car in the underground parking lot, he once again dragged Eren to the elevator. When they were in, and slowly ascending to the highest floor in the building, he had to hold himself back from claiming the boy, who was fidgeting with his fingers and the hem of his shirt, right then and there.

He almost growled in frustration when the elevator took it's own sweet time to get to their floor. So when the elevator stopped, he barely let the doors open before he started dragging Eren down the corridor to the condo. 

When the door was shut and a loud click resonated through their ears, Levi growled and shoved Eren gently against the door, finally claiming those perfect, pink lips with his own ones.

He shoved his tongue down the boy's throat when he gasped in surprise. He didn't care, he just needed the contact right now. 

Their tongues danced for a while before he dominated the kiss and pulled away, only to latch his lips onto the sweet, supple skin of the brunettes neck.

He felt Eren tremble and hold onto his shoulders for support as his mouth fell open and out poured the beautiful music that was his pleasured moans.

He smirked against the brunettes skin and bit down on a particularly sensitive spot just above the boy’s Adam's Apple. He was rewarded with a long, wanton moan that seemed to fill the emptiness of the condo.

“A-Ah… L-Levi… Levi…”

Levi groaned at Eren’s erotic moans. He absolutely loved it when Eren moaned his name in such an innocent, but at the same time, sinful way. It was beautiful.

He grinded his hips against the others and was rewarded with another sinful moan. The slight friction caused a spark to ignite between the two lovers. Without further ado, Levi picked Eren up into his arms and carried him into the perfectly clean bedroom, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

He walked deeper into the room before he promptly deposited Eren onto the once wrinkle free bed. He crawled on top of Eren, a predatory expression on his face. Eren’s breath hitched slightly and Levi smirked.

“You're mine, Eren.” 

Levi all but growled out as he leaned back in to claim the soft skin of the boy’s neck. He left hickies all over the exposed skin, not exactly caring that Eren would have a hard time covering it up later on. He didn't want the marks to be covered. He wanted the whole world to know that Eren was his.

“All mine, and no one can take you from me. Got that, My Eren?”

All Eren could do was moan and arch his back as his shirt was ripped off of him in a hasty attempt to get it off. It was a beautiful sight. A sight that only he will ever be allowed to witness. Only he is allowed to see just how debauched Eren can truly be.

He latched his lips onto a perky pink nipple and sucked hard, probably leaving a bruise or causing it to swell up a bit. But it didn't matter. Due to him constantly playing with Eren’s nipples, he knew that they had become quite sensitive over time. Eren’s loud cries of pleasure were proof of that. He switched nipples and gave it the same treatment.

When he was satisfied with that, he gave Eren’s nipples one last lick before he descended and licked all over the brunette’s belly, licking and sucking in all of the right places. He dipped his tongue into the boy’s belly button, smirking at how his hips were stuttering. He gripped the boy’s hips with both of his hands and firmly held them down. He looked up at Eren with that same predatory look.

“Impatient are we, My Eren?” 

Levi whispered in that husky voice that he knew drive Eren crazy. He knew just how turned on Eren could get with just his voice alone. He briefly wondered if he could get Eren to cum with just his voice whispering filthy promises into his ear. But that was for another time. Now, he wanted to thoroughly have his way with the boy writhing in pleasure beneath him.

Eren’s breath hitched again as he tried to raise his hips in a vain attempt to get the friction that he desired. “D-Daddy~ p-please… Please~!” Eren begged as he clenched the sheets, though careful not to tear them.

Levi groaned in want at the way Eren addressed him. He crawled back up to Eren and whispered darkly in his ear. “What do you want Eren? Tell me, or else I won't know what you're so desperately begging for.” And just to add fuel to the flame, he cupped the boy’s clothed cock and gave it a little squeeze.

“Ah-Ah~! Daddy! Ahh! Haah! Please! F-Fuck me! I-I need you! Please!” Eren tried to say coherently, but was obviously finding it difficult as a pleasurable coil started slowly tightening in his belly. Levi knew what Eren wanted, but pushed him regardlessly.

“Tell me how much do you need me? How much do you want me to pound into that sweet, tight ass of yours? How much do you want to be fucked by me?” He whispered in that same voice again and gave a particularly hard squeeze.

Eren moaned again and bucked his hips into Levi’s hand, absolutely loving the marvelous friction it brought. “Ah! Please daddy! I need you so badly! Please, fuck me till I can't walk straight! Ah~ ah~ ahhh~ p-please daddy!” Eren cried out and flung his head back against the pillow.

Levi watched it all in awe. Marveling at how his young lover looked so beautiful as he slowly became undone. Without needing to be told again, he stripped the both of them till they were as naked as the day they were born.

Eren moaned again and spread his legs widely for Levi’s viewing pleasure. He wasn't disappointed as he saw that Levi had a predatory look in his eyes that screamed of animalistic lust.

Levi eyed all of Eren’s assets and lowered himself so his breath fanned against the boy's raging hard cock. He heard a soft moan as he slowly licked the underside of the cock, pressing his tongue against the vein. He then traced his tongue all the to the tip and licked the small drop of pre-cum that treatened to spill over. Then he let the tip of his tongue slip into the slit of Eren’s cock, which elicited a long, drawn out moan from the brunette. 

Then, without any warning, he swallowed the cock whole and sucked hard. He heard Eren moan loudly and looked up. The sight was so damn erotic, it should be a sin. Eren’s back was arched and his eyes were closed, head thrown back in pure pleasure. Sweat began to form on his tan skin, But Levi didn't mind. It looked really good on Eren.

He sucked hard on the brunette’s cock till he was about to cum hard and hastily pulled away, wrapping his fingers around the head to prevent him from cumming. Eren whined needily and rose his hips, circling them in such an oh so tempting manner. But it's not like he was going to completely deny Eren of whatever he wants.

Levi chuckled and raised his fingers to Eren’s gaping mouth, sticking in three fingers and silently ordering the other to suck. Eren moaned and complied, eagerly flicking his tongue between the salty fingers and sucking till they were dripping wet.

Levi smirked at how sexy Eren looked while sucking on his fingers as if it was his last meal for the year. He decided that he really loved this look on Eren. But not so sadly, he pulled his fingers away from the hot mouth and circled them around the other's entrance.

He chuckled as Eren once again moaned in frustration and bucked his hips. “L-Levi~ Haah~ Daddy please!” Eren begged and whined.

“What do you want Eren? Tell me what my baby wants.” He said with a smirk as Eren opened his eyes slightly to look him in the eye, his beautiful sea green eyes, shining brightly with love and lust. A deadly combination if you ask him. But he was a risk taker. He was quite sure he could take whatever was thrown at him. And if he could see Eren like this all the time, then he would walk through hell and back for the boy.

“Ahnnn~ Please daddy! I-I need you! I-Inside me!” Eren panted and moaned as he cried his demand. Levi could only comply as he kissed Eren deeply and inserted two fingers into the boy at once. He thrusted and scissored his fingers, stretching his Eren open.

When he was sure that Eren was fine, he added a third finger and slowly thrusted the fingers in. After a moment, he hooked his fingers and smirked as Eren broke the kiss to let out a long moan.

“Found it.” He whispered huskily and poked his fingers against the sensitive gland a few times before retracting his fingers. He chuckled when he heard Eren moan and whine at the loss of contact.

“So impatient, my darling?” He asked and loving nuzzled his face against the other’s neck and lined himself with Eren’s hole. He peppered butterfly kisses all over the smooth skin as he slowly entered the boy.

They both moaned as he stopped moving to let Eren adjust. Eren panted as Levi continued with the loving kisses while he waited patiently for Eren to get used to his size. And after a moment, he grunted when Eren experimentally rolled his hips and moaned loudly. He smirked and took that as his que to start moving. 

He grunted and slowly pulled out of Eren till only his tip of his cock was in, and he thruster back in hard. Eren’s eyes widened as he silently moaned and arched his back again.

Levi groaned as he felt Eren clench tightly around his cock. He pulled out again and slammed back into Eren, causing the boy to cry out in ecstasy.

Levi set an even pace, pounding hard but a little slow, much too slow for Eren’s liking. The boy whined and bucked his hips up to meet the older man’s thrusts, moaning loudly as he clung to the man's shoulders. 

Levi got the hint and started pounding faster and faster into the boy's tight ass, groaning as he felt Eren’s nails dig into his skin.

He leaned down and once again claimed Eren’s already bruised lips as he thrusted hard, the slap of skin on skin echoing loud amongst the erotic sounds of their love making. 

“Aa-aah~ D-Daddy! Hngh~ mmm~” Eren moaned as they broke the kiss for air, saliva keeping them connected. 

Levi turned to a different angle and smirked when Eren cried out again. He pulled Eren’s legs up and pounded deeply in the area of the boy's prostate. He loved how Eren’s voice would go higher and higher as he slowly reached his climax.

To give the boy an even better experience, he used one hand to pump the boy’s raging cock to the speed of his thrusts.

He knew that his young lover was close as his moans became incoherent and his hips began to stutter and buck into his thrusts.

“Cum for me Eren. Come for daddy!”

He growled into the other's ear as he felt his own climax right around the corner. He grunted and groaned as he as he pounded harder and harder into Eren, loving how tight the other was getting as they neared their climax.

After a few more thrusts, Eren came with a high pitched moan that bounced off the walls and probably alerted the neighbours to what they were doing, but he didn't care. It was beautiful.

He soon came inside the boy with a groan and pulled out, collapsing just beside the boy, not wanting to crush him with his heavy weight. 

He smiled and chuckled as Eren curled up into his chest and tucked his head under Levi’s chin. He encircled his arms around the boy and held him tight. 

“I'm your’s, Levi. I love you.”

Those words were uttered so softly, yet so lovingly, that he could not help but hold the boy even closer to his chest. He kissed the brunette on his head, not caring in the least that they were both sweaty and filthy.

“That's right Eren. You're mine.”

He whispered into the boy's ear as they drifted off into a deep and content sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *blush* Yup. I still think it's bad. My smut writting skills are seriously terrible. But you guys can decide that. Thank you all for reading till the end and I hope to gain your support in other works. As always, like comment and criticise to your hearts content, though please no hating.


End file.
